wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Tadeusz/Księga dwunasta: Kochajmy się
''Treść: Ostatnia uczta staropolska - Arcyserwis - Objaśnienie jego figur - Jego ruchy - Dąbrowski udarowany - Jeszcze o Scyzoryku. - Kniaziewicz udarowany. - Pierwszy akt urzędowy Tadeusza przy objęciu dziedzictwa - Uwagi Gerwazego - Koncert nad koncertami - Polonez - Kochajmy się!'' Na koniec z trzaskiem sali drzwi na wściąż otwarto. Wchodzi pan Wojski w czapce i z głową zadartą, Nie wita się i miejsca za stołem nie bierze, Bo Wojski występuje w nowym charakterze, Marszałka dworu; laskę ma na znak urzędu I tą laską z kolei, jako mistrz obrzędu, Wskazuje wszystkim miejsca i gości usadza. Naprzód, jako najpierwsza województwa władza, Podkomorzy-Marszałek wziął miejsce zaszczytne: Ze słoniowym poręczem krzesło aksamitne; Obok na prawej stronie jenerał Dąbrowski, Na lewej siadł Kniaziewicz, Pac i Małachowski. Śród nich Podkomorzyna, dalej inne panie, Oficerowie, pany, szlachta i ziemianie, Mężczyźni i kobiety, na przemian po parze Usiadają porządkiem, gdzie Wojski ukaże. Pan Sędzia skłoniwszy się opuścił biesiadę; On na dziedzińcu włościan traktował gromadę; Zebrawszy ich za stołem na dwa staje długim, Sam siadł na jednym końcu, a pleban na drugim. Tadeusz i Zofija do stołu nie siedli; Zajęci częstowaniem włościan, chodząc jedli. Starożytny był zwyczaj, iż dziedzice nowi Na pierwszej uczcie sami służyli ludowi. Tymczasem goście, potraw czekający w sali, Z zadziwieniem na wielki serwis poglądali, Którego równie drogi kruszec jak robota. Jest podanie, że książę Radziwiłł-Sierota 62 Kazał ten sprzęt na urząd w Wenecyi zrobić I wedle własnych planów po polsku ozdobić. Serwis, potem zabrany czasu wojny szwedzkiéj, Przeszedł, nie wiedzieć jaką drogą, w dom szlachecki. Dziś ze skarbca dobyty zajął środek stoła Ogromnym kręgiem na kształt karetnego koła. Serwis ten był nalany ode dna po brzegi Piankami i cukrami białemi jak śniegi: Udawał przewybornie krajobraz zimowy; W środku czerniał ogromny bór konfiturowy: Stronami domy, niby wioski i zaścianki, Okryte zamiast śronu cukrowwemi pianki; Na krawędziach naczynia, stoją dla ozdoby Niewielkie, z porcelany wydęte osoby W polskich strojach; jakoby aktory na scenie, Zdawały się przedstawiać jakoweś zdarzenie; Gest ich sztucznie wydany, farby osobliwe, Tylko głosu im braknie, zresztą gdyby żywe. Cóż przedstawiają? - goście pytali ciekawi, Zaczem Wojski podnosi laskę i tak prawi (Tymczasem podawano wódkę przed jedzeniem): "Za mych Wielce Mościwych Panów pozwoleniem: Te persony, których tu widzicie bez liku, Przedstawiają polskiego historią sejmiku, Narady, wotowanie, tryumfy i waśnie; Sam tę scenę odgadłem i Państwu objaśnię. "Oto na prawo widać liczne szlachty grono: Pewnie ich przed sejmikiem na ucztę sproszono. Czeka nakryty stolik; nikt gości nie sadza, Stoją kupkami, każda kupka się naradza. Patrzcie, iż w każdej kupce stoi w środku człowiek, Z którego ust otwartych, z podniesionych powiek, Rąk niespokojnych, widać - mówca; cóś tłomaczy, I palcem eksplikuje, i na dłoni znaczy. Ci mowcy zalecają swoich kandydatów Z różnym skutkiem, jak widać z miny szlachty bratów. Wprawdzie tam w drugiej kupie szlachta pilnie słucha, Ten ręce za pas zatknął i przyłożył ucha, Ów dłoń przy uchu trzyma i milczkiem wąs kręci, Zapewne słowa zbiera i niże w pamięci; Cieszy się mowca, widząc, że są nawróceni, Gładzi kieszeń, bo kreski ich już ma w kieszeni. Lecz za to w trzeciem gronie dzieje się inaczéj; Tu mówca musi łowić za pasy słuchaczy. Patrzcie! wyrywają się i cofają uszy; Patrzcie, jako ten słuchacz od gniewu się puszy, Wzniosł ręce, grozi mówcy, usta mu zatyka, Pewnie słyszał pochwały swego przeciwnika; Ten drugi, pochyliwszy czoło na kształt byka, Powiedziałbyś, że mówcę pochwyci na rogi; Ci biorą się do szabel, tamci poszli w nogi. Jeden między kupkami szlachcic cichy stoi, Widać, że człek bezstronny, waha się i boi; Za kim dać kreskę? nie wie i sam z sobą w walce, Pyta losu, wzniosł ręce, wytknął wielkie palce, Zmrużył oczy, paznokciem do paznokcia mierzy, Widać, że kreskę swoję kabale powierzy: Jeśli palce trafią się, da afirmatywę, A jeżeli się chybią, rzuci negatywę. Na lewej druga scena: refektarz klasztoru, Obrócony na salę szlacheckiego zboru. Starsi rzędem na ławach siedzą, młodsi stają I ciekawi przez głowy w środek zaglądają; W środku marszałek stoi, wazon w ręku trzyma, Liczy gałki, szlachta je pożera oczyma. Właśnie wytrząsł ostatnią; woźni ręce wznoszą I imię obranego urzędnika głoszą. Jeden szlachcic na zgodę powszechną nie zważa. Patrz, wytknął głowę oknem z kuchni refektarza, Patrz, jak oczy wytrzeszczył, jak pogląda śmiało, Usta otworzył, jakby chciał zjeść izbę całą: Łatwo zgadnąć, że szlachcic ten zawołał: <> Patrzcie, jak za tą nagłą do kłótni podnietą Tłoczy się do drzwi ciżba, pewnie idą w kuchnię; Dostali szable, pewnie krwawy bój wybuchnie. Lecz tam, na korytarzu, Państwo uważacie Tego starego księdza, co idzie w ornacie - To przeor; Sanctissimum z ołtarza wynosi, A chłopiec w komży dzwoni i na ustąp prosi; Szlachta wnet szable chowa, żegna się i klęka, A ksiądz tam się obraca, gdzie jeszcze broń szczęka; Skoro przyjdzie, wnet wszystkich uciszy i zgodzi. Ach! wy nie pamiętacie tego, Państwo młodzi, Jak wśród naszej burzliwej szlachty samowładnej, Zbrojnej, nie trzeba było policyi żadnej; Dopóki wiara kwitła, szanowano prawa, Była wolność z porządkiem i z dostatkiem sława! W innych krajach, jak słyszę, trzyma urząd drabów, Policyjantów różnych, żandarmów, konstabów; Ale jeśli miecz tylko bezpieczeństwa strzeże, Żeby w tych krajach była wolność - nie uwierzę". Wtem dzwoniąc w tabakierę rzekł pan Podkomorzy: "Panie Wojski, niech Wasze na potem odłoży Te historyje; prawda, że sejmik ciekawy, Ale my głodni, każ Wać przynosić potrawy". Na to Wojski, skłaniając aż do ziemi laskę: "Jaśnie Wielmożny Panie, zróbże mi tę łaskę, Zaraz dokończę scenę ostatnią sejmików: Oto nowy marszałek na ręku stronników Wyniesion z refektarza; patrz, jak szlachta braty Rzucają czapki, usta otwarli - wiwaty! A tam po drugiej stronie pan przekreskowany, Sam jeden, czapkę wcisnął na łeb zadumany, Żona przed domem czeka, zgadła, co się dzieje, Biedna! oto na ręku pokojowej mdleje. Biedna! Jaśnie Wielmożnej tytuł przybrać miała, A znów tylko Wielmożną na lat trzy została!" Tu Wojski skończył opis i laską znak daje, I wnet zaczęli wchodzić parami lokaje Roznoszący potrawy: barszcz królewskim zwany I rosoł staropolski sztucznie gotowany, Do którego pan Wojski z dziwnemi sekrety Wrzucił kilka perełek i sztukę monety (Taki rosoł krew czyści i pokrzepia zdrowie). Dalej inne potrawy, a któż je wypowie! Kto zrozumie nie znane już za naszych czasów Te półmiski kontuzów, arkasów, blemasów, Z ingredyjencyjami pomuchl, figatelów, Cybetów, piżm, dragantów, pinelów, brunelów; Owe ryby! łososie suche, dunajeckie, Wyzyny, kawijary weneckie, tureckie, Szczuki główne i szczuki podgłówne, łokietne, Flądry i karpie ćwiki, i karpie szlachetne! W końcu sekret kucharski: ryba nie krojona, U głowy przysmażona, we środku pieczona, A mająca potrawkę z sosem u ogona. Goście ani pytali nazwiska potrawy, Ani ich zastanowił ów sekret ciekawy; Wszystko prędko z żołnierskim jedli apetytem, Kieliszki napełniając węgrzynem obfitym. Ale tymczasem wielki serwis barwę zmienił 63 I odarty ze śniegu już się zazielenił, Bo lekka, ciepłem letnim powoli rozgrzana, Roztopiła się lodu cukrowego piana I dno odkryła, dotąd zatajone oku; Więc krajobraz przedstawił nową porę roku, Zabłysnąwszy zieloną, różnofarbną wiosną. Wychodzą różne zboża, jak na drożdżach rosną, Pszenicy szafranowej buja kłos złocisty, Żyto ubrane w srebra malarskiego listy I gryka wyrabiana sztucznie z czokolady, I kwitnące gruszkami i jabłkami sady. Ledwie mają czas goście darów lata użyć. Darmo proszą Wojskiego, żeby je przedłużyć: Już serwis, jak planeta koniecznym obrotem, Zmienia porę, już zboża malowane złotem, Nabrawszy ciepła w izbie powoli topnieją, Już trawy pożółkniały, liścia czerwienieją, Sypią się, rzekłbyś, iż wiatr jesienny powiewa; Na koniec owe chwilę przedtem strojne drzewa - Teraz, jakby odarte od wichrów i śronu, Stoją nagie; były to laski cynamonu Lub udające sosnę gałązki wawrzynu, Odziane zamiast kolców ziarenkami kminu. Goście pijący wino zaczęli gałązki, Pnie i korzenie zrywać i gryźć dla zakąski. Wojski obchodził serwis i, pełen radości, Tryumfujące oczy obracał na gości. Henryk Dąbrowski udał wielkie zadziwienie I rzekł: "Mój Panie Wojski, czy to chińskie cienie? Czy to Pinety Panu dał w służbę swe bisy? 64 Czy dotąd u was w Litwie są takie serwisy I wszyscy takim starym ucztują zwyczajem? Powiedz mi, bo ja życie strawiłem za krajem". Wojski rzekł, kłaniając się: "Nie, Jaśnie Wielmożny Jenerale, nie jest to żaden kunszt bezbożny! Jest to pamiątka tylko owych biesiad sławnych, Które dawano w domach panów starodawnych, Gdy Polska używała szczęścia i potęgi! Com zrobił, tom wyczytał z tej tu oto księgi. Pytasz, czy wszędzie w Litwie ten się zwyczaj chowa? Niestety! Już i do nas włazi moda nowa. Niejeden panicz krzyczy, że nie cierpi zbytków, Je jak Żyd, skąpi gościom potraw i napitków, Węgrzyna pożałuje, a pije szatańskie Fałszywe wino modne, moskiewskie, szampańskie; Potem w wieczor na karty tyle złota straci, Że za nie dałbyś ucztę na stu szlachty braci. Nawet (bo co na sercu mam, dziś powiem szczerze, Niech tego Podkomorzy za złe mi nie bierze) Kiedym ten serwis cudny ze skarbca dobywał, To nawet Podkomorzy, i on mnie przedrwiwał, Mówiąc, że to machina zmudna, staroświecka, Że to ma pozor niby zabawki dla dziecka, Nieprzyzwoitej dla tak znakomitych ludzi! Sędzio! i Sędzia mówił, że to gości znudzi! A przecież, ile wnoszę z Panów zadziwienia, Widzę, iż ten kunszt piękny godzien był widzenia! Nie wiem, czy się podobna okazyja zdarzy Częstować w Soplicowie takich dygnitarzy. Widzę, że Pan Jenerał na biesiadach zna się. Niechaj przyjmie tę książkę, ona Panu zda się, Gdy będziesz dla monarchów zagranicznych grona Dawał ucztę, ba, nawet dla Napoleona. Ale pozwól, nim księgę tę Panu poświęcę, Niech powiem, jakim trafem wpadła w moje ręce". Wtem szmer powstał za drzwiami; razem głosów wiele Zawołało: "Niech żyje Kurek na kościele!" Ciżba tłoczy się w salę, a Maciej na czele. Sędzia gościa za rękę do stołu prowadził I wysoko pomiędzy wodzami posadził, Mówiąc: "Panie Macieju, niedobry sąsiedzie, Przyjeżdżasz bardzo późno, prawie po obiedzie". "Jem wcześnie - rzekł Dobrzyński - ja tu nie dla jadła Przybyłem, tylko że mnie ciekawość napadła Obejrzeć z bliska naszą armię narodową. Wiele by gadać - jest to ani to, ni owo! Szlachta mnie obaczyła i gwałtem tu wiedzie, A Waszeć za stół sadzasz - dziękuję, sąsiedzie". To wyrzekłszy, przewrócił talerz dnem do góry Na znak, że jeść nie będzie, i milczał ponury. "Panie Dobrzyński - rzekł mu jenerał Dąbrowski - Tyż to jesteś ów sławny rębacz Kościuszkowski, Ów Maciej, zwany Rózga! Znam ciebie ze sławy. I proszę, takiś dotąd czerstwy, taki żwawy! Ileż to lat minęło! Patrz, jam się podstarzał, Patrz, i Kniaziewiczowi już się włos poszarzał, A ty jeszcze z młodszymi mógłbyś pójść w zapasy, I Rózga twoja kwitnie pono jak przed czasy; Słyszałem, żeś niedawno Moskalów oćwiczył. Lecz gdzie są bracia twoi? Niezmiernie bym życzył Widzieć te Scyzoryki i te wasze Brzytwy, Ostatnie egzemplarze starodawnej Litwy". "Jenerale - rzekł Sędzia - po owem zwycięstwie Prawie wszyscy Dobrzyńscy schronili się w Księstwie; Zapewne do którego weszli legijonu!" "W istocie - odpowiedział młody szef szwadronu - Mam w drugiej kompaniji wąsate straszydło, Wachmistrza Dobrzyńskiego, co się zwie Kropidło, A Mazury zowią go litewskim niedźwiedziem. Jeśli Jenerał każe, to go tu przywiedziem". "Jest - rzekł porucznik - kilku innych rodem z Litwy, Jeden żołnierz znajomy pod imieniem Brzytwy I drugi, co z tromblonem jeździ na flankiery; Są także w pułku strzelców dwa grenadyjery Dobrzyńscy". "Ale, ale, o ich naczelniku - Rzekł Jenerał - chcę wiedzieć, o tym Scyzoryku, O którym mnie Pan Wojski tyle prawił cudów, Jakby o jednym z owych dawnych wielkoludów". "Scyzoryk - rzecze Wojski - choć nie egzulował, Ale bojąc się śledztwa, przed Moskwą się schował; Całą zimę nieborak tułał się po lasach, Teraz dopiero wyszedł; w tych wojennych czasach Mógłby się na co przydać, jest rycerskim człekiem, Szkoda tylko, że trochę przyciśniony wiekiem. Lecz owóż on!..." Tu Wojski palcem wskazał w sieni, Gdzie czeladź i wieśniacy stali natłoczeni, A nad wszystkich głowami łysina błyszcząca Ukazała się nagle jak pełnia miesiąca, Trzykroć weszła i trzykroć znikła w głów obłoku; Klucznik idąc kłaniał się, aż dobył się z tłoku I rzekł : "Jaśnie Wielmożny Koronny Hetmanie Czy Jenerale, mniejsza o tytułowanie, Jam jest Rębajło, staję na twe zawołanie Z tym moim Scyzorykiem, który nie z oprawy Ani z napisów, ale z hartu nabył sławy, Że nawet o nim Jaśnie Wielmożny Pan wiedział. Gdyby on gadać umiał, może by powiedział Cokolwiek na pochwałę i tej starej ręki, Która służyła długo, wiernie, Bogu dzięki, Ojczyźnie tudzież panów Horeszków rodzinie, Czego pamięć dotychczas między ludźmi słynie. Mopanku! rzadko który pisarz prowentowy Tak zręcznie temperuje pióra, jak on głowy. Długo liczyć! A nosów i uszu bez liku! A nie ma żadnej szczerby na tym Scyzoryku I żaden go nie splamił zbojecki uczynek, Tylko otwarta wojna albo pojedynek. Raz tylko! Panie, daj mu wieczny odpoczynek, Bezbronnego człowieka, niestety, sprzątniono! A i to, Bóg mi świadkiem, pro publico bono". "Pokaż no - rzekł śmiejąc się jenerał Dąbrowski - A to piękny scyzoryk, istny miecz katowski!" I z zadziwieniem wielki rapier opatrywał, I innym oficerom w kolej pokazywał; Probowali go wszyscy, ale ledwie który Z oficerów mógł podnieść ten rapier do góry. Mówiono, że Dembiński, sławny ręki siłą, Podźwignąłby szablicę, lecz go tam nie było. Z obecnych zaś tylko szef szwadronu, Dwernicki, I dowódca plutonu, porucznik Różycki, Potrafili obracać tym żelaznym drągiem; I tak rapier na probę szedł z rąk do rąk ciągiem. Lecz jenerał Kniaziewicz, wzrostem najsłuszniejszy, Pokazało się, iż był w ręku najsilniejszy. Ująwszy rapier, lekko jakby szpadę dźwignął I nad głowami gości błyskawicą mignął, Przypominając polskie fechtarskie wykręty: K r z y ż o w ą s z t u k ę, m ł y ń c a, c i o s k r z y w y, r a z c i ę t y, C i o s k r a d z i o n y i t e m p y k o n t r p u n k t ó w, t e r c e t ó w, Które też umiał, bo był ze Szkoły Kadetów. Gdy śmiejąc się fechtował, Rębajło już klęczał, Objął go za kolana i ze łzami jęczał Za każdym zwrotem miecza: "Pięknie! Jenerale, Czyś był konfederatem? Pięknie, doskonale! To sztych Puławskich! Tak się Dzierżanowski składał! To sztych Sawy! Któż Panu tak rękę układał? Chyba Maciej Dobrzyński! A to, Jenerale, Mój wynalazek, dalbóg mój, ja się nie chwalę, To cięcie znane tylko w Rębajłów zaścianku, Od mojego imienia zwane c i o s m o p a n k u. Któż to Pana nauczył? To jest moje cięcie, Moje!" Wstał, Jenerała porwawszy w objęcie. "Teraz umrę spokojnie! Jest przecie na świecie Człowiek, który przytuli moje drogie dziecię; Bo wszak nad tem od dawna dzień i noc boleję, Czy po śmierci ten rapier mój nie zerdzewieje! Otóż nie zerdzewieje! Mój Jaśnie Wielmożny Jenerale, wybacz mi, porzućcie te rożny, Niemieckie szpadki, to wstyd szlacheckiemu dziecku Nosić ten kijek; weźmij szablę po szlachecku! Oto ten mój Scyzoryk u nóg Twoich składam, To jest, co najdroższego na świecie posiadam. Nie miałem nigdy żony, nie miałem dziecięcia, On był żoną i dzieckiem; z mojego objęcia Nigdy on nie wychodził; od rana do mroku Pieściłem go, on w nocy sypiał przy mym boku! A kiedym się zestarzał, nad łóżkiem na ścianie Wisiał, jako nad Żydem Boże przykazanie! Myśliłem zakopać go razem z ręką w grobie, Lecz znalazłem dziedzica! - Niechaj służy Tobie!" Jenerał wpół śmiejąc się, a na wpół wzruszony: "Kolego - rzekł - jeżeli ustąpisz mnie żony I dziecka, to zostaniesz przez resztę żywota Bardzo samotny, stary, wdowiec i sierota! Powiedz, czem ci ten drogi dar mam wynagrodzić I czem twoje sieroctwo i wdowstwo osłodzić?" "Czy ja Cybulski? - rzecze na to Klucznik z żalem - Co żonę przegrał, grając w mariasza z Moskalem, 65 Jak o tem pieśń powiada? - Ja mam dosyć na tem, Że mój Scyzoryk jeszcze zabłyśnie przed światem W takim ręku! - Niech tylko Jenerał pamięta, Aby tasiemka była długa, rozciągnięta, Bo to długie; a zawsze od lewego ucha Ciąć oburącz, to przetniesz od głowy do brzucha". Jenerał wziął Scyzoryk, lecz że bardzo długi, Nie mógł nosić, w furgonie schowały go sługi. Co się z nim stało, różnie powiadają o tem, Lecz nikt pewnie nie wiedział ni wtenczas, ni potem. Dąbrowski rzekł do Maćka: "A ty co, Kolego? Zdaje się, żeś ty nierad z przybycia naszego? Milczysz kwaśny? I jakże, serce ci nie skacze, Gdy widzisz orły złote, srebrne? gdy trębacze Pobudkę Kościuszkowską trąbią ci nad uchem? Maćku, myśliłem, że ty większym jesteś zuchem; Jeśli szabli nie weźmiesz i na koń nie siędziesz, Przynajmniej z kolegami wesoło pić będziesz Zdrowie Napoleona i Polski nadzieje!" "Ha! - rzekł Maciej - słyszałem, widzę, co się dzieje! Ale, Panie, dwóch orłów razem się nie gnieździ! Łaska pańska, Hetmanie, na pstrym koniu jeździł Cesarz wielki bohater! gadać o tem wiele! Pamiętam, że Puławscy, moi przyjaciele, Mawiali, poglądając na Dymuryjera, Że dla Polski polskiego trzeba bohatera, Nie Francuza, ani też Włocha, ale Piasta, Jana albo Józefa, lub Maćka - i basta. Wojsko! Mówią, że polskie! Lecz te fizyliery, Sapery, grenadiery i kanonijery! Więcej słychać niemieckich tytułów w tym tłumie Niżeli narodowych! Kto to już zrozumie! A muszą też być z wami Turki czy Tartary, Czy syzmatyki, co ni Boga, ani wiary! Sam widziałem: kobiety w wioskach napastują, Przechodniów odzierają, kościoły rabują! Cesarz idzie do Moskwy! daleka to droga, Jeśli Cesarz Jegomość wybrał się bez Boga! Słyszałem, że już podpadł pod klątwy biskupie; Wszystko to jest..." Tu Maciej chleb umoczył w supie I jedząc nie dokończył ostatniego słowa. Nie w smak Podkomorzemu poszła Maćka mowa. Młodzież zaczęła szemrać; Sędzia przerwał swary, Głosząc przybycie trzeciej narzeczonej pary. Był to Rejent; sam siebie Rejentem ogłosił; Nikt go nie poznał; dotąd polskie suknie nosił, Lecz teraz Telimena, przyszła żona, zmusza Warunkiem intercyzy wyrzec się kontusza 66; Więc się Rejent rad nierad po francusku przebrał. Widno, że mu frak duszy połowę odebrał. Stąpa, jakby kij połknął, prosto, nieruchawo, Jak żóraw; nie śmie spójrzeć ni w lewo, ni w prawo; Mina gęsta, lecz z miny widać, że jest w męce, Nie wie, jak się pokłonić, gdzie ma podziać ręce, On, co tak gesty lubił! ręce za pas sadził - Nie masz pasa - tylko się po żołądku gładził; Postrzegł omyłkę; bardzo zmięszał się, spiekł raka I ręce obie schował w jedną kieszeń fraka. Idzie jakby przez rózgi śród szeptów i drwinek, Wstydząc się za frak, jakby za niecny uczynek; Aż spotkał oczy Maćka i zadrżał z bojaźni. Maciej dotąd z Rejentem żył w wielkiej przyjaźni. Teraz wzrok nań obrócił tak ostry i dziki, Że Rejent zbladnął, zaczął zapinać guziki, Myśląc, że Maciej wzrokiem suknie z niego złupi; Dobrzyński tylko dwakroć wyrzekł głośno: "Głupi!" - I tak strasznie zgorszył się z Rejenta przebrania, Że zaraz wstał od stołu i bez pożegnania Wymknąwszy się, wsiadł na koń, wrócił do zaścianka. A tymczasem Rejenta nadobna kochanka, Telimena, roztacza blaski swej urody I ubior od stóp do głów co najświeższej mody. Jaką miała sukienkę, jaki strój na głowie, Daremnie pisać, pióro tego nie wypowie, Chyba pędzel by skreślił te tiule, ptyfenie, Blondyny, kaszemiry, perły i kamienie, I oblicze różane, i żywe wejrzenie. Poznał ją zaraz Hrabia, z zadziwienia blady, Wstał od stołu i szukał koło siebie szpady: "I tyżeś to! - zawołał - czy mnie oczy łudzą? Ty? w obecności mojej? ściskasz rękę cudzą? O, niewierna istoto, o, duszo zmiennicza! I nie skryjesz ze wstydu pod ziemię oblicza? Takeś twojej tak świeżej niepomna przysięgi? O łatwowierny! Po cóż nosiłem te wstęgi! Lecz biada rywalowi, co mię tak znieważa! Po moim chyba trupie pójdzie do ołtarza!" Goście powstali, Rejent okropnie się zmieszał, Podkomorzy rywalów zagodzić pośpieszał; Lecz Telimena wziąwszy Hrabiego na stronę: "Jeszcze - szepnęła - Rejent nie wziął mię za żonę; Jeżeli Pan przeszkadzasz, odpowiedzże na to, A odpowiedz mi zaraz, krótko, węzłowato: Czy mnie kochasz, czyś dotąd serca nie odmienił, Czyś gotów, żebyś ze mną zaraz się ożenił? Zaraz, dziś? - Jeśli zechcesz, odstąpię Rejenta". Hrabia rzekł: "O, kobieto, dla mnie niepojęta! Dawniej w uczuciach twoich byłaś poetyczną, A teraz mi się zdajesz całkiem prozaiczną; Cóż są wasze małżeństwa, jeśli nie łańcuchy, Które związują tylko ręce, a nie duchy? Wierzaj, są oświadczenia, nawet bez wyznania, Są obowiązki nawet bez obowiązania! Dwa serca, pałające na dwóch końcach ziemi, Rozmawiają jak gwiazdy promieńmi drżącemi: Kto wie! może dlatego ziemia tak do słońca Dąży i tak jest zawsze miłą dla miesiąca, Że wiecznie patrzą na się i najkrótszą drogą Biegą do siebie - ale zbliżyć się nie mogą!" "Dość już tego - przerwała - nie jestem planetą Z łaski Bożej! Dość, Hrabio, ja jestem kobietą; Już wiem resztę, przestań mi pleść ni to, ni owo. Teraz ostrzegam: jeśli piśniesz jedno słowo, Ażeby ślub mój zerwać, to jak Bóg na niebie, Że z temi paznokciami przyskoczę do ciebie I..." "Nie będę - rzekł Hrabia - szczęścia Pani kłócił!" I oczy pełne smutku i wzgardy odwrócił, I ażeby ukarać niewierną kochankę, Za przedmiot stałych ogniów wziął Podkomorzankę. Wojski pragnął młodzieńców poróżnionych zgodzić Przykładami mądremi, więc zaczął wywodzić Historyję o dziku nalibockich lasów I o kłótni Rejtana z książęciem Denassów 67, Ale goście tymczasem skończyli jeść lody I z zamku na dziedziniec wyszli dla ochłody. Tam włość już kończy ucztę, krążą miodu dzbany, Muzyka już się stroi i wzywa na tany; Szukają Tadeusza, który stał na stronie I coś pilnego szeptał swojej przyszłej żonie. "Zofijo! muszę ciebie w bardzo ważnej rzeczy Radzić się; już pytałem stryja, on nie przeczy. Wiesz, iż znaczna część wiosek, które mam posiadać, Wedle prawa na ciebie powinna by spadać. A chłopi nie są moi, lecz twoi poddani, Nie śmiałbym ich urządzić bez woli ich pani. Teraz, kiedy już mamy Ojczyznę kochaną, Czyliż wieśniacy zyszczą z tą szczęśliwą zmianą Tyle tylko, że pana innego dostaną? Prawda, że byli dotąd rządzeni łaskawie, Lecz po mej śmierci Bóg wie komu ich zostawię; Jestem żołnierz, jesteśmy śmiertelni oboje, Jestem człowiek, sam własnych kaprysów się boję; Bezpieczniej zrobię, kiedy władzy się wyrzekę I oddam los włościanów pod prawa opiekę. Sami wolni, uczyńmy i włościan wolnemi, Oddajmy im w dziedzictwo posiadanie ziemi, Na której się zrodzili, którą krwawą pracą Zdobyli, z której wszystkich żywią i bogacą. Lecz muszę ciebie ostrzec, że tych ziem nadanie Zmniejszy nasz dochod; w miernym musimy żyć stanie. Ja przywykłem do życia oszczędnego z młodu; Lecz ty, Zofijo, jesteś z wysokiego rodu, W stolicy przepędziłaś twoje młode lata; Czyż zgodzisz się żyć na wsi? z daleka od świata! Jak ziemianka!" A na to Zosia rzekła skromnie: "Jestem kobietą, rządy nie należą do mnie. Wszakże Pan będziesz mężem; ja do rady młoda. Co Pan urządzisz, na to całym sercem zgoda! Jeśli włość uwalniając, zostaniesz uboższy, To, Tadeuszu, będziesz sercu memu droższy. O moim rodzie mało wiem i nie dbam o to; Tyle pomnę, że byłam ubogą, sierotą, Że od Sopliców byłam za córkę przybrana, W ich domu hodowana i za mąż wydana. Wsi nie lękam się; jeśli w wielkim mieście żyłam, To dawno; zapomniałam, wieś zawsze lubiłam; I wierz mi, że mnie moje kogutki i kurki Więcej bawiły niżli owe Peterburki; Jeśli czasem tęskniłam do zabaw, do ludzi, To z dzieciństwa; wiem teraz, że mnie miasto nudzi; Przekonałam się zimą po krótkim pobycie W Wilnie, że ja na wiejskie urodzona życie; Pośród zabaw tęskniłam znów do Soplicowa. Pracy też nie lękam się, bom młoda i zdrowa, Umiem chodzić około domu, nosić klucze; Gospodarstwa, obaczysz, jak ja się wyuczę!" Gdy Zosia domawiała ostatnie wyrazy, Podszedł ku niej zdziwiony i kwaśny Gerwazy: "Już wiem! - rzekł. - Sędzia mówił już o tej wolności! Lecz nie pojmuję, co to ściąga się do włości! Boję się, żeby to coś nie było z niemiecka! Wszak wolność nie jest chłopska rzecz, ale szlachecka! Prawda, że się wywodzim wszyscy od Adama, Alem słyszał, że chłopi pochodzą od Chama, Żydowie od Jafeta, my szlachta od Sema, A więc panujem jako starsi nad obiema. Jużci pleban inaczej uczy na ambonie... Powiada, że to było tak w Starym Zakonie, Ale skoro Chrystus Pan, choć z krolów pochodził, Między Żydami w chłopskiej stajni się urodził, Odtąd więc wszystkie stany porównał i zgodził. Niech i tak będzie, kiedy inaczej nie można! Zwłaszcza że, jako słyszę, i Jaśnie Wielmożna Pani moja, Zofija, na wszystko się zgadza; Jej rozkazać, mnie słuchać; jużci przy niej władza. Tylko ostrzegam, byśmy wolności nie dali Pustej i słownej tylko, jako za Moskali, Kiedy pan Karp nieboszczyk włościan wyswobodził 68, A Moskal ich podatkiem potrójnym ogłodził. Radzę więc, aby chłopów starym obyczajem Uszlachcić i ogłosić, że im herb nasz dajem, Pani udzieli jednym wioskom Półkozica, Drugim niech swą Leliwę nada Pan Soplica. Natenczas i Rębajło uzna chłopa rownym, Gdy go ujrzy szlachcicem wielmożnym, herbownym, Sejm potwierdzi. A niech się mąż Pani nie trwoży, Iż oddanie ziem Państwo tak bardzo zuboży; Nie da Bóg, abym rączki córy dygnitarskiej Widział umozolone w pracy gospodarskiej. Jest na to sposób. - W zamku wiem ja pewną skrzynię, W której jest Horeszkowskie stołowe naczynie, Przytem różne sygnety, kanaki, manele, Kity bogate, rzędy, cudne karabele, Skarbczyk Stolnika, w ziemi skryty od grabieży; Pani Zofiji jako dziedziczce należy; Pilnowałem go w zamku jako oka w głowie Od Moskalów i od was, Państwo Soplicowie. Mam także spory worek mych własnych talarów, Uzbieranych z wysługi tudzież z pańskich darów. Myśliłem, gdy nam zamek wróconym zostanie, Obrócić grosz na murów wyreperowanie; Nowemu gospodarstwu dziś zda się w potrzebie; A więc, Panie Soplico, wnoszę się do ciebie, Będę żył u mej Pani na łaskawym chlebie I kołysząc Horeszków pokolenie trzecie, Wprawiać do Scyzoryka Pani mojej dziecię, Jeśli syn - a syn będzie, bo wojny nadchodzą, A w czasie wojny zawżdy synowie się rodzą". Ledwie ostatnie słowa domówił Gerwazy, Gdy poważnemi kroki przystąpił Protazy, Skłonił się i wydobył z zanadrza kontusza Panegiryk ogromny w półtrzecia arkusza. Skomponował go rymem podoficer młody, Który niegdyś w stolicy sławne pisał ody, Potem wdział mundur, lecz i w wojsku beletrysta, Wiersze rabiał. - Już Woźny przeczytał ich trzysta, Aż gdy przyszedł do miejsca: "O ty, której wdzięki Budzą bolesną radość i rozkoszne męki! Która na szyk Bellony gdy zwrócisz twarz piękną, Złamią się wnet oszczepy i tarcze rozpękną, Zwalcz dziś Marsa Hymenem; srogiej niezgod hydrze Niech dłoń twoja syczące z czoła zmije wydrze!" - Tadeusz i Zofija ustawnie klaskali, Niby chwaląc, w istocie nie chcąc słuchać daléj. Już z rozkazu Sędziego pleban stał na stole I ogłaszał włościanom Tadeusza wolę. Zaledwie usłyszeli nowinę poddani, Skoczyli do panicza, padli do nóg pani, "Zdrowie Państwu naszemu!" - ze łzami krzyknęli; Tadeusz krzyknął: "Zdrowie Spółobywateli, Wolnych, równych, Polaków!" "Wnoszę Ludu zdrowie!" - Rzekł Dąbrowski; lud krzyknął: "Niech żyją Wodzowie, Wiwat Wojsko!" "Wiwat Lud, wiwat wszystkie Stany!" Tysiącem głosów zdrowia grzmiały na przemiany. Tylko Buchman radości podzielać nie raczył, Pochwalał projekt, lecz go rad by przeinaczył, A naprzód komisyją legalną wyznaczył, Która by... Krótkość czasu była na zawadzie, Że nie stało się zadość Buchmanowej radzie. Bo na dziedzińcu zamku już stali parami Oficery z damami, wiara z wieśniaczkami: "Poloneza!" - krzyknęli wszyscy w jedno słowo. Oficerowie wiodą muzykę wojskową; Ale pan Sędzia w ucho rzekł do Jenerała: "Każ Pan, żeby się jeszcze kapela wstrzymała; Wiesz, że dzisiaj synowca mego zaręczyny, A dawnym obyczajem jest naszej rodziny Zaręczać się i żenić przy wiejskiej muzyce. Patrz, stoi cymbalista, skrzypak i kozice; Poczciwi muzykanci - już się skrzypak zżyma, A kobeźnik kłania się i żebrze oczyma; Jeżeli ich odprawię, biedni będą płakać; Lud przy innej muzyce nie potrafi skakać; Niechaj ci zaczną, niech się i lud podweseli, Potem będziem wybornej twej słuchać kapeli". Dał znak. Skrzypak u sukni zakasał rękawek, Ścisnął gryf krzepko, oparł brodę o podstawek I smyk jak konia w zawód puścił po skrzypicy. Na to hasło stojący obok kobeźnicy, Jak gdyby w skrzydła bijąc, częstym ramion ruchem Dmą w miechy i oblicza wypełniają duchem; Myśliłbyś, że ta para w powietrze uleci, Podobna do pyzatych Boreasza dzieci. Brakło cymbałów. Było cymbalistów wielu, Ale żaden z nich nie śmiał zagrać przy Jankielu (Jankiel przez całą zimę nie wiedzieć gdzie bawił, Teraz się nagle z głównym sztabem wojska zjawił). Wiedzą wszyscy, że mu nikt na tym instrumencie Nie wyrówna w biegłości, w guście i w talencie. Proszą, ażeby zagrał, podają cymbały; Żyd wzbrania się, powiada, że ręce zgrubiały, Odwykł od grania, nie śmie i panów się wstydzi; Kłaniając się umyka; gdy to Zosia widzi, Podbiega i na białej podaje mu dłoni Drążki, któremi zwykle mistrz we stróny dzwoni; Drugą rączką po siwej brodzie starca głaska I dygając: "Jankielu - mówi - jeśli łaska, Wszak to me zaręczyny, zagrajże, Jankielu! Wszak nieraz przyrzekałeś grać na mym weselu!" Jankiel nieźmiernie Zosię lubił; kiwnął brodą Na znak, że nie odmawia; więc go w środek wiodą, Podają krzesło, usiadł, cymbały przynoszą, Kładą mu na kolanach. On patrzy z rozkoszą I z dumą; jak weteran w służbę powołany, Gdy wnuki ciężki jego miecz ciągną ze ściany, Dziad śmieje się, choć miecza dawno nie miał w dłoni, Lecz uczuł, że dłoń jeszcze nie zawiedzie broni. Tymczasem dwaj uczniowie przy cymbałach klęczą, Stroją na nowo struny i probując brzęczą; Jankiel z przymrużonemi na poły oczyma Milczy i nieruchome drążki w palcach trzyma. Spuścił je, zrazu bijąc taktem tryumfalnym, Potem gęściej siekł stróny jak deszczem nawalnym; Dziwią się wszyscy - lecz to była tylko proba, Bo wnet przerwał i w górę podniosł drążki oba. Znowu gra: już drżą drążki tak lekkiemi ruchy, Jak gdyby zadzwoniło w stronę skrzydło muchy, Wydając ciche, ledwie słyszalne brzęczenia. Mistrz zawsze patrzył w niebo, czekając natchnienia. Spójrzał z góry, instrument dumnym okiem zmierzył, Wzniosł ręce, spuścił razem, w dwa drążki uderzył: Zdumieli się słuchacze... Razem ze strón wiela Buchnął dźwięk, jakby cała janczarska kapela Ozwała się z dzwonkami, z zelami, z bębenki. Brzmi Polonez Trzeciego Maja! - Skoczne dźwięki Radością oddychają, radością słuch poją, Dziewki chcą tańczyć, chłopcy w miejscu nie dostoją - Lecz starców myśli z dźwiękiem w przeszłość się uniosły, W owe lata szczęśliwe, gdy senat i posły Po dniu Trzeciego Maja w ratuszowej sali Zgodzonego z narodem króla fetowali; Gdy przy tańcu śpiewano: "Wiwat Król kochany! Wiwat Sejm, wiwat Naród, wiwat wszystkie Stany!" Mistrz coraz takty nagli i tony natęża; A wtem puścił fałszywy akord jak syk węża, Jak zgrzyt żelaza po szkle - przejął wszystkich dreszczem I wesołość pomięszał przeczuciem złowieszczem. Zasmuceni, strwożeni, słuchacze zwątpili: Czy instrument niestrojny? czy się muzyk myli? Nie zmylił się mistrz taki! On umyślnie trąca Wciąż tę zdradziecką stronę, melodyję zmąca, Coraz głośniej targając akord rozdąsany, Przeciwko zgodzie tonów skonfederowany; Aż Klucznik pojął mistrza, zakrył ręką lica I krzyknął: "Znam! znam głos ten! to jest T a r g o w i c a!" I wnet pękła ze świstem strona złowróżąca. Muzyk bieży do prymów, urywa takt, zmąca, Porzuca prymy, bieży z drążkami do basów. Słychać tysiące coraz głośniejszych hałasów, Takt marszu, wojna, atak, szturm, słychać wystrzały, Jęk dzieci, płacze matek. - Tak mistrz doskonały Wydał okropność szturmu, że wieśniaczki drżały, Przypominając sobie ze łzami boleści R z e ź P r a g i, którą znały z pieśni i z powieści, Rade, że mistrz na koniec strónami wszystkiemi Zagrzmiał i głosy zdusił, jakby wbił do ziemi. Ledwie słuchacze mieli czas wyjść z zadziwienia, Znowu muzyka inna - znów zrazu brzęczenia Lekkie i ciche, kilka cienkich strónek jęczy, Jak kilka much, gdy z siatki wyrwą się pajęczéj. Lecz strón coraz przybywa, już rozpierzchłe tony Łączą się i akordów wiążą legijony, I już w takt postępują zgodzonemi dźwięki, Tworząc nutę żałosną tej sławnej piosenki: O żołnierzu tułaczu, który borem, lasem Idzie, z biedy i z głodu przymierając czasem, Na koniec pada u nóg konika wiernego, A konik nogą grzebie mogiłę dla niego. Piosenka stara, wojsku polskiemu tak miła! Poznali ją żołnierze, wiara się skupiła Wkoło mistrza; słuchają, wspominają sobie Ów czas okropny, kiedy na Ojczyzny grobie Zanucili tę piosnkę i poszli w kraj świata; Przywodzą na myśl długie swej wędrówki lata Po lądach, morzach, piaskach gorących i mrozie, Pośrodku obcych ludów, gdzie często w obozie Cieszył ich i rozrzewniał ten śpiew narodowy. Tak rozmyślając, smutnie pochylili głowy. Ale je wnet podnieśli, bo mistrz tony wznosi, Natęża, takty zmienia, cóś innego głosi. I znowu spójrzał z góry, okiem struny zmierzył, Złączył ręce, oburącz w dwa drążki uderzył: Uderzenie tak sztuczne, tak było potężne, Że stróny zadzwoniły jak trąby mosiężne I z trąb znana piosenka ku niebu wionęła, Marsz tryumfalny: "Jeszcze Polska nie zginęła!" "Marsz, Dąbrowski, do Polski!" - I wszyscy klasnęli, I wszyscy "Marsz Dąbrowski" chorem okrzyknęli! Muzyk, jakby sam swojej dziwił się piosence, Upuścił drążki z palców, podniosł w górę ręce, Czapka lisia spadła mu z głowy na ramiona, Powiewała poważnie broda podniesiona, Na jagodach miał kręgi dziwnego rumieńca, We wzroku, ducha pełnym, błyszczał żar młodzieńca, Aż gdy na Dąbrowskiego starzec oczy zwrócił, Zakrył rękami, spod rąk łez potok się rzucił: "Jenerale! - rzekł - ciebie długo Litwa nasza Czekała... długo, jak my Żydzi Mesyjasza. Ciebie prorokowali dawno między ludem Śpiewaki, ciebie niebo obwieściło cudem. Żyj i wojuj, o, ty nasz!..." Mówiąc, ciągle szlochał. Żyd poczciwy Ojczyznę jako Polak kochał! Dąbrowski mu podawał rękę i dziękował, On, czapkę zdjąwszy, wodza rękę ucałował. Poloneza czas zacząć. - Podkomorzy rusza I z lekka zarzuciwszy wyloty kontusza, I wąsa podkręcając, podał rękę Zosi, I skłoniwszy się grzecznie, w pierwszą parę prosi. Za Podkomorzym szereg w pary się gromadzi; Dano hasło, zaczęto taniec - on prowadzi. Nad murawą czerwone połyskają buty, Bije blask z karabeli, świeci się pas suty, A on stąpa powoli, niby od niechcenia; Ale z każdego kroku, z każdego ruszenia Można tancerza czucia i myśli wyczytać: Oto stanął, jak gdyby chciał swą damę pytać, Pochyla ku niej głowę, chce szepnąć do ucha; Dama głowę odwraca, wstydzi się, nie słucha, On zdjął konfederatkę, kłania się pokornie, Dama raczyła spójrzeć, lecz milczy upornie; On krok zwalnia, oczyma jej spójrzenie śledzi I zaśmiał się na koniec - rad z jej odpowiedzi, Stąpa prędzej, pogląda na rywalów z góry I swą konfederatkę z czaplinymi pióry To na czole zawiesza, to nad czołem wstrząsa, Aż włożył ją na bakier i podkręcił wąsa. Idzie; wszyscy zazdroszczą, biegą w jego ślady, On by rad ze swą damą wymknąć się z gromady; Czasem staje na miejscu, rękę grzecznie wznosi I żeby mimo przeszli, pokornie ich prosi; Czasem zamyśla zręcznie na bok się uchylić, Odmienia drogę, rad by towarzyszów zmylić, Lecz go szybkimi kroki ścigają natręty I zewsząd obwijają tanecznemi skręty; Więc gniewa się, prawicę na rękojeść składa, Jakby rzekł: "Nie dbam o was, zazdrośnikom biada!" Zwraca się z dumą w czole i z wyzwaniem w oku Prosto w tłum; tłum tancerzy nie śmie dostać w kroku; Ustępują mu z drogi i - zmieniwszy szyki, Puszczają się znów za nim. Brzmią zewsząd okrzyki: "Ach, to może ostatni! patrzcie, patrzcie, młodzi, Może ostatni, co tak poloneza wodzi!" I szły pary po parach hucznie i wesoło, Rozkręcało się, znowu skręcało się koło, Jak wąż olbrzymi, w tysiąc łamiący się zwojów; Mieni się cętkowata, różna barwa strojów Damskich, pańskich, żołnierskich, jak łuska błyszcząca, Wyzłocona promieńmi zachodniego słońca I odbita o ciemne murawy węzgłowia. Wre taniec, brzmi muzyka, oklaski i zdrowia! Tylko kapral Dobrzyński Sak ani kapeli Nie słucha, ani tańczy, ani się weseli. Ręce w tył założywszy stoi zły, ponury, Wspomina swe dawniejsze do Zosi konkury: Jak lubił dla niej nosić kwiaty, pleść koszyczki, Wybierać gniazda ptasie, robić zauszniczki. Niewdzięczna! chociaż tyle pięknych darów strwonił, Choć przed nim uciekała, choć mu ojciec bronił, On jeszcze!... Ile razy na parkanie siadał, By ją dójrzeć przez okna! w konopie się wkradał, Żeby patrzeć, jak ona pleła swe ogródki, Rwała ogórki albo karmiła kogutki. Niewdzięczna! Spuścił głowę, i na koniec świsnął Mazurka, potem kaszkiet na uszy nacisnął I szedł w obóz, gdzie stała przy armatach warta; Tam dla rozerwania się zaczął grać w drużbarta Z wiarusami, kielichem osładzając żałość. Taka była dla Zosi Dobrzyńskiego stałość. Zosia tańczy wesoło; lecz choć w pierwszej parze, Ledwie widna z daleka; na wielkim obszarze Zarosłego dziedzińca, w zielonej sukience, Ustrojona w równianki i w kwieciste wieńce, Śród traw i kwiatów krąży niewidzialnym lotem, Rządząc tańcem, jak anioł nocnych gwiazd obrotem: Zgadniesz, gdzie jest, bo ku niej obrócone oczy, Wyciągnięte ramiona, ku niej zgiełk się tłoczy. Darmo się Podkomorzy zostać przy niej sili; Zazdrośnicy już z pierwszej pary go odbili; I szczęśliwy Dąbrowski niedługo się cieszył, Ustąpił ją drugiemu, a już trzeci śpieszył; I ten, zaraz odbity, odszedł bez nadziei. Aż Zosia, już strudzona, spotkała z kolei Tadeusza, i dalszej lękając się zmiany, I chcąc przy nim pozostać, zakończyła tany. Idzie do stołu gościom nalewać kielichy. Słońce już gasło, wieczór był ciepły i cichy; Okrąg niebios gdzieniegdzie chmurkami zasłany, U góry błękitnawy, na zachód różany; Chmurki wróżą pogodę, lekkie i świecące, Tam jako trzody owiec na murawie śpiące, Ówdzie nieco drobniejsze, jak stada cyranek. Na zachód obłok na kształt rąbkowych firanek, Przejrzysty, sfałdowany, po wierzchu perłowy, Po brzegach pozłacany, w głębi purpurowy, Jeszcze blaskiem zachodu tlił się i rozżarzał, Aż powoli pożółkniał, zbladnął i poszarzał; Słońce spuściło głowę, obłok zasunęło I raz ciepłym powiewem westchnąwszy - usnęło. A szlachta ciągle pije i wiwaty wznosi: Napoleona, Wodzów, Tadeusza, Zosi, Wreszcie z kolei wszystkich trzech par zaręczonych, Wszystkich gości obecnych, wszystkich zaproszonych, Wszystkich przyjaciół, których kto żywych spamięta I których zmarłych pamięć pozostała święta! I ja tam z gośćmi byłem, miód i wino piłem, A com widział i słyszał, w księgi umieściłem. K o n i e c Księga XII